Distance
by shikijou
Summary: He could do nothing as he sat near the open window, Tears slithering down his face. He was alone in the world once more...his only love gone. He couldn't help but continue crying, a form appearing right before him. His eyes widened in shock. -Spoilers-


Well I'd have to say; pretty much life is just dull at the moment. I have made a few more friends, decided to join Gamers club –which is tomorrow, sweet were playing Rock Band- and some other things. I have a curfew these days so, only a few hours online..Sadly T-T, this is Shikijou if you haven't figured that out.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings: **Itanaru

**Mood:** Pretty much bored, but also a bit sad

**Inspiration: **I had not Motivation to writing any other story at the time, so I made some type of words. I thought it looked pretty nice so I decided to complete it –Yes and made 6 pages in the notebook after I worked on my kitty wire project for Art-.

**Summary: **He watches the sky, silent tears washing over his face as his one love is gone before his eyes..How could this happen -Warning: Spoilers for Manga-

**Warning: **This contains slight Yaoi, Boy X Boy action. It also contains some fluff in it .

"_Distance"_

_By Shikijou_

The blond sat near the edge of the window sill, eyes glued nowhere in particular but the rutty streets. Sapphire eyes held nothing, though if you dug deeper you could see the longing in them, the yearning. Oh, how those eyes longed for the sight of their fallen angel. Always abused in life..

_Abuse as always like his shattered dreams.._

He had long ago given up his dream. To be Hokage just as his father, Minato Namikaze, It was a fool's dream. He could never have achieved that wish with all the simpering Hatred that lingered in the streets. He sighed in exasperation, a hopeless dream.

It's funny how it all started, by the tale of a coward Uchiha. Thinking back to the day when the Uchiha avenger left on his quest for power. He pondered what had let him on to believe they were alike. He had always been alone in the world, yet.. Sasuke turned into an orphan. They were never alike..

They were too different….

He or rather himself, was seemingly happy. The villagers knew nothing of him, He wasn't as he appeared. As legacy of the fourth, he had to be intelligent. Sasuke on the other hand had everything in the palm of his hand. The Uchiha could do anything just with the mere flick of a finger.

Sasuke had abused it..

The power…

This annoyed him; He had to hold so many masks. No one had broken them or at least seen through them to see the real him. It left him broken a bit, he wanted someone to find the real him. He thought the Uchiha would be smart enough. Sasuke would never realize it though, he had left to Orochimaru to kill his brother, Itachi..

_Itachi…That name again…_

The older Uchiha, he was different. I don't know if it's because of what he did to the clan or just his nature. He, unlike other Uchiha, Cared. As expected of a prodigy…Unlike an regular human being. He liked that trait of the Uchiha.

What had confused him was how he could fascinate the prodigy. He had recalled that day so many times. Nothing added up, but one thing. _Emotions_. That was what made the Uchiha fascinated. He unconsciously leaned forward onto the cement sill, wind playing with blond locks. _Love…_

_Naruto glared at Itachi, Aura of hatred, filling every fiber of the blond's body at seeing the man. He would not let the Akatsuki take the Kyuubi. He was not going to let Konoha fall by his hands, for his father's memory. He took out his Kunai, baring it out for anything that could happen. He would even be ready for the Mangekyu as well if it was used on him.._

_Itachi did nothing, floating in the empty air. He had his hands put together forming hand signs. If he wanted to, he could trap Naruto in sleep. Keywords '__**if'**__ he wanted to, Itachi ha yet to do anything but stare down at his prey. Naruto gritted his teeth…The Uchiha's stare only unnerved him._

"_Try it Uchiha! I'm ready for you and then I'll get Sasuke!," Naruto yelled pointing a finger at him. Itachi stayed impassive, ravens swirled out of existence as they vanished into nothing. The blond took a step back, he knew he wasn't strong enough, but he had a mission. He needed to capture Itachi for the sake of capturing Sasuke._

"_This is foolish, Naruto-kun..More foolish than my Outoto," the emotionless voice made Naruto shudder. For some reason it hurt him to hear Itachi call him 'foolish' for some unfathomed reason. It almost felt like a Kunai to the chest._

_Caught up in his own chaos filled thoughts, the blond didn't notice Itachi. The Uchiha had stepped a few steps til both stood merely a foot apart. The Uchiha paused, staring at the blond who had blinked; he made no move to flee. Itachi knew it wouldn't be that hard to find him if he did runaway…but he had no intentions to hurt him._

_There was one thing Naruto couldn't get…_

_How he was still alive.._

"_Itachi…," The blond stopped short as the Uchiha reached out. He shuddered as the pale hand touched his tan skin, caressing his whiskered cheek. He felt hot, it was foreign but he knew was it was.. He was blushing; never had he blushed by someone's touch. Long fingers continued to caress him gently._

"_Naruto-kun…You interest me," his pale hand lightly clamped down on the blond's chin, lifting it up to face him. Itachi leaned down, letting both their lips meet in a light kiss._

Itachi had kissed him. At first it had freaked him out; he had after all never been treated before with a kiss. They all saw him as a monster…but from that that he claimed Itachi as the only man he'd let be his weakness.

Iruka was nice, sure…but he had no idea what could happen later on in the future. Would the brunette haired man leave him…Betray him as the other villagers have done? He couldn't chance it, He would not show weakness. One reason as to why he no longer confides his life to Iruka. He shudder to himself lightly as flat out cold air hit his face.

A tear slithered down his face. Looking outside, he saw nothing. As he thought…Sasuke had won. Sasuke had succeeded in his goal, killing his love. Itachi was no more..Gone, to the darkness, of death.

He knew because, after that day. The elder had always come to his lonely abode, always the same time. He even came when under a top secret mission for the Akatsuki. It hurt…He was alone….

"I-itachi..If only you knew how much I cared…," for the first time since that meeting with Itachi. He had sobbed, tears sweeping down his face, tainting it. His eyes closed trying to free himself of the darkness overcoming him.

Naruto froze as warmness enveloped him. He slowly looked down to see pale, reflective arms wrapped around him. They seemed frail, almost invisible. He could feel them though…they felt solid. A smooth voice awakened him from his thoughts, his heart skipped a beat.

"Don't cry…be strong for me…I'm here for you, for now that is…." It was Itachi's voice.

"I-itachi…I…I love you," The blond released himself from the embrace, diving for one of his own. He felt nothing. Blinking as couple times, he blinked as he saw he had only phased through Itachi's body. Itachi flickered a bit, dissipating a bit before returning solid-like. Itachi chuckled; smiling at Naruto's shocked form.

" I am no longer living, yet… I don't want you to cry just for me, please do as I ask..," Itachi said sorrowfully. The image before him looked to him as if it were an illusion. He wished it was, but down deeply he knew. It was reality.

"Tell me please, I'll do anything for you," He could try to accept this, but..He knew he couldn't forever. He loved the Uchiha dearly. The least he could do though for all times he was saved from insanity is try to do Itachi's last words.

_Last words..?_

Strange…He always thought he'd die before the Uchiha.

"Never are you to cry for my sakes, don't blame yourself..," Itachi sighed as he slightly smiled, "get one with life." The blond could only look in shock at him. Move on? How could he when the only one he'd ever love had died..It wasn't fair to not cry.

"F-fine, I'll try to at least," He'd try to forget. He knew he wouldn't be able to accomplish it, no one could. He might break down though if he saw Sasuke, Sasuke just looked like Itachi a bit. It sickened him to no end knowing his friend had killed him.

"Next, take care of Sasuke, he's the only good member of the Uchiha's left," Naruto nodded. He knew what could happen if left in Madara's hands. The only reason as to why he was with Madara was for Madara himself to not die. Sharingan could only be destroyed by another Sharingan. He would do as Itachi asked, save his best friend.

"I promise, Itachi to bring him back..," He grinned at Itachi. That is the one promise he would never try to break, he will keep his word. Sasuke will be brought back no matter what. Itachi smiled, his form flickered, trying to make him vanish..He would not allow it. Not just yet.

"Thank you….Koi," The blond's eyes widened. He watched still a bit shocked, Itachi vanished giving him one last smile. He'll never forget him…His lover. For the first time and maybe last time, Itachi had called him Koi. He smiled slightly..

From now on, he will never cry as he will keep his Koi in his memory. Itachi had lived a long happy life, so why make him hurt in heaven seeing his love so sad? He'll keep him happy, even in a long distance apart. He'll save Sasuke…

_Distance…_

No…He's always him. They will never be distant as their love continues to burn.

--

Well that's the end of it..Hopefully this will be posted before dad tries to take my laptop. I love this fic pretty much and hope you do too.. please comment and sorry but now you can do Anonymous reviews.

_Lust.._


End file.
